Thor's Poker Game
by Teri
Summary: Thor wants to learn about a little old Earth game called Poker.


Thor's Poker Game  
by Teri

Summary: Thor wants to learn about a little old Earth game called Poker. This is meant to be a silly distracting post, nothing serious. 

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I wish they were.

I originally posted this story at CrossGate as the possible start of a larger story. I realized that I never posted it here and decided to correct my oversight.

"" "" "" "" ""

Thor beamed down into the SGC briefing room. He had business to discuss with O'Neill and O'Neill had made him promise to "call" first before beaming him up. He didn't know what "call" meant so he thought it best to show-up in person.

He expected to find the industrious members of the Tau'ri military hard at work. Instead, he found General Hammond, O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser, Major Davis, & Sgt. Siler gathered around the briefing room table. Sgt. Davis was throwing some sort of cards to each of the other people there.

"Thor?" Jack called as he noticed the little gray intruder.

"What activity are you endeavoring, O'Neill?" Thor asked, curious as to what was occurring.

"Activity?" Jack stopped and looked around. "Oh, it's Poker. A game." Jack smiled slightly. He always got a kick out of explaining Earth things to Thor. "Tell you what, let me finish this hand and then we'll talk. Okay?"

"As you wish O'Neill. However, I wish to watch this Poke-ker."

"Sure, sure," Jack mumbled distractedly as he sat back down.

"Call," Sam didn't look happy as she threw out a few chips.

Sgt. Davis picked up the deck and placed a fourth card face-up in front of himself. "Turn card, encoded."

"Check." Daniel announced.

"Check." Siler agreed.

"Raise." Jack grinned as he threw some chips into the pot. "You're making this to easy."

"Too rich for me." The General sigh as he threw in his hand.

Major Davis looked like he was trying to make-up his mind before he threw-in his cards. "I've been playing on tilt the whole night."

Teal'c raised and eyebrow, looked at his down cards, and reached over and scooted his pile of chips into the center of the table. "I wish to go all in."

Carter groaned from the side.

Janet merely smiled. "Call." She said with a smile as she moved the same amount of chips in to the pile.

"Fold." Sam threw her cards in and went to get some coffee.

Daniel looked over at Jack, then at Teal'c, then at Janet. Decision made. "Call." With a smile, he scooted his chips into the pile.

"Fold." Siler didn't need to think about it even for a minute.

Jack looked at the other players still in the game. He knew the value of a tactical retreat. "Fold."

Sgt. Davis once again lifted the deck and placed a fifth card face-up in front of himself. "River Card, Encoded."

Daniel wasn't giving anything away. "Check."

Janet looked at Daniel and without blinking, "Raise." She threw enough chips into the side pot that would force Daniel to either go all in or fold.

"See if I keep helping Cassie with her French homework." Daniel looked sour as he threw his cards in.

"Hey, this is Cassie's college fund." She defended.

Janet and Teal'c both turned their cards over. Teal'c had an impressive full house, tens over eights. However, Janet also had a full house, Queens over Jacks. She won.

Jack stood and walked over to Thor.

"This is an interesting game. I wish to see more. I will organize a competition so I may see the best of the best." Thor declared.

"Ah, why not just hook into ESPN and watch the World Championship of Poker?" Sgt. Siler asked.

"Because that would not allow the author of this story to present a forum that allows CrossGate list members to force their favorite characters to play poker together." He explained.

"Ah," made sense to him.

"Sir, I need to get some of my money back from Janet so I can buy my motorcycle back from Siler. Can we get back to the game?" Carter asked. "Please? Now, Sir."

"Right! Thor, get your game together and be sure to send me an invite. Okay?"

"I will, O'Neill."

Jack sat back down in his chair as Walter Davis began to shuffle. "Now beginning the dealing sequence."

Thor left without ever explaining why he came. Oh well, it wasn't important to the plot anyhow. Now he just needed to decide whom to invite . . .

"" "" "" "" ""

I got a kick out of seeing the members of the SGC playing poker.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Teri 9/14/04


End file.
